gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B
The FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B (aka FA-G3) is an Earth Federation Forces mobile suit from the Universal Century timeline. It first appeared as a part of MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type was deemed to be a design failure while it was still in the planning phases, the Earth Federation continued to design new upgrades to for the RX-78-2 Gundam under Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) program. One of these new upgrades is the FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B. The Gundam Full Armor Type-B adds supplemental external armor and weapons modules to a pre-existing mobile suit as the Gundam Full Armor Type did. The new weaponry of the Gundam Full Armor Type-B consists of a large rocket-firing cannon mounted over the Full Armor Gundam's right shoulder, a large scale rocket launcher mounted over the Full Armor Gundam's left shoulder, four missile launchers, two mounted in the upper torso and two more in the knees, a twin beam saber secured to the left arm, and a new three-barreled beam gun secured to the right arm. The Gundam Full Armor Type-B also had several removable armor modules that could be placed over the Gundam's existing armor. To compensate for the added mass of the new armor and weapons, these new armor modules also incorporated several additional thrusters and maneuvering verniers. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Vulcan cannons were 60mm chain guns stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Gundam's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The Vulcan cannons however had a hard time piercing heavy armor (Though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to Mobile Suit's if fired at point-blank range)and thus were not often used against larger more heavily armored foes. Still the vulcans were useful in preserving ammunition for the Gundam's more powerful weapons. ;*Missile Launcher :Four missile launchers are mounted in the armor modules, one on each knee and two mounted on the upper torso. ;*Large Rocket-firing Cannon :Mounted on the right shoulder is a large rocket-firing cannon similar to that of the RX-77 Guncannon. ;*Large Scale Rocket Launcher :Mounted on the left shoulder, this new weapon carries of total of 12 rocket-propelled explosives. Two of them are mounted in the front of the weapon and are forward firing. The other 10 are mounted in five hidden panels on the top section of the launcher and can be fired upward or even rearward to attack an enemy behind the unit. When fired all at once, these weapon are capable of destroying just about anything in their path. ;*3-barrel Hand Beam Gun :Secured to the right arm, this weapon is an improved version of the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type's twin barreled beam gun. This weapon has is capable of destroying a mobile suit or severely damaging a battleship in a single shot. ;*Twin Beam Saber :Secured to the left arm, this weapon was intended to replace the back mounted beam sabers which were removed to add the new back-mounted weapon systems. System Features ;*Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) :The upgrade program,developed several options packs to increase the Gundam's already considerable power. ;*Removable Armor Modules :Intended to increase the Gundam's defense without decreasing mobility, the modules have built in thrusters and maneuvering verniers. If necessary, they can also be ejected. ;*Long Distance Optics Observation System :As most of the unit's weapons are designed for long-range combat this system was added to assist in locating enemies. History The FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B first appeared in a simulation design piloted by an Earth Federation soldier name Led Wayline. In the simulation design Gundam Full Armor Type-B battles three MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. Wayline easily defeated the three Gelgoog High Mobility Types and the battle ship they were protecting. Then the simulation design encountered a system error and one of the destroyed Gelgoog High Mobility Type was revived. Shock by what was happening Wayline couldn't move using this chance the Gelgoog pull its twin beam sword. Then the Gelgoog destroyed the Gundam Full Armor Type-B thus ending the simulation design program. Picture Gallery MSV-R - FA-78-1B - Full Armor Type-B.jpg|MSV-R - FA-78-1B Full Armor Type-B FA-78-1B Lineart.jpg|FA-78-1B - Gundam Full Armor Type-B - Specifications/Design MSV-R - FA-78-1B - Full Armor Type-B - Action Graphic.jpg|MSV-R - FA-78-1B Ful Armor Type-B - Story MSV-R01_03.jpg 4.jpg 2bt7.jpg References MSV-R01_19.jpg MSV-R01_20.jpg MSV-R01_21.jpg MSV-R01_22.jpg MSV-R01_23.jpg MSV-R01_24.jpg External Links *Full Armor Gundam Type B on MAHQ